


Change of Command

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Series: MASH omegaverse [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alpha Frank Burns, Alpha Sherman Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e02 Change of Command, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Off screen bigotry, Omega Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Other, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Hawkeye meets his new CO. Things go much better than our Omega wonder expected they would go.(I don't know if/when the length of time between welcome to korea and Change of Command happen in Canon. For all intents and purposes in THIS fic, please assume that Hawkeye's heat should've happened directly after the affects of Abyssia Henry. And that Frank didn't let him go into heat naturally during that time frame. Then at least a month later, Hawkeye goes on R&R for a few days in Tokyo. Missing Trapper's leaving. And meeting BJ. Kicking off the previous fic in the series. Then lets assume at least two months have passed since Goodbye Korea. Giving everyone a tiny bit of time to settle in. So Frank has been in command for at least two months)
Relationships: Implied Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/unnamed male character
Series: MASH omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Change of Command

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know if/when the length of time between welcome to korea and Change of Command happen in Canon. For all intents and purposes in THIS fic, please assume that Hawkeye's heat should've happened directly after the affects of Abyssia Henry. And that Frank didn't let him go into heat naturally during that time frame. Then at least a month later, Hawkeye goes on R&R for a few days in Tokyo. Missing Trapper's leaving. And meeting BJ. Kicking off the previous fic in the series. Then lets assume at least two months have passed since Goodbye Korea. Giving everyone a tiny bit of time to settle in. So Frank has been in command for at least two months)
> 
> Trying to make everyone as in character as possible. Work with me here haha. Reviews are love.

“And who do you happen to be?” A voice asked, standing over a rather unsuspecting Hawkeye, who was lounging in the long grass with another two omegas, two mated nurses.

“Oh hello there colonel,” Hawkeye demured, waking up a bit and seeing who he anticipated to be his scary new boss. The nurses gave meek salutes and excused themselves quickly, looking back at Hawkeye until they were forced to round the bend and disappear.

“Are you the chief surgeon I’ve been looking for for over an hour,” Sherman T Potter asked, even at his full height of 5’6” he was someone Hawkeye was sure could be intimidating when necessary, but he was no longer scared of the idea of Potter. 

“I believe so, that is if you’re the big ol scary regular Army Colonel I’ve been hiding from for over an hour,” Hawkeye laughed. He didn’t know why he’d been avoiding the new CO. Maybe it was the unknown of dealing with a new Alpha CO. Maybe it was his suppressants acting up on him, influencing his hormones and making him skittish. Maybe it was the lingering grief of losing Henry Blake, the only Alpha in Korea he’d really trusted to keep the Army off his back, even if they did protect omegas more than over half the states in the union. But, now that Hawkeye smelled the aged Alpha in front of him, he felt a deep calm wash over him. The Alpha standing in front of him looked kind, he smelled like horses and cigars and sunlight, more importantly he smelled strongly like a happily mated man. Someone Hawkeye could trust.

“And why have you been hiding from lil’ol me?” Potter asked, sitting down next to Hawkeye on the poncho he’d spread out. He kept a respectable distance. “Did I interrupt some secret omega bonding time?”

“Nah...they were just trying to keep me calm,” Hawkeye admitted a bit bashfully, “I was nervous. Frank being the CO for a while has really rattled my nerves. He doesn’t respect omegas, specially not males, and it’s been a rough few months. He and Hot Lips kept boasting how regular Army you are...but I can tell by your smell you’re ok. No one who smells as calm as you do could be what they kept saying.”

Potter frowned a bit as Hawkeye explained himself, even with the omega’s light tone, his scent had changed to a tense and stressed one, it clashed with the clear scent of salt water and maple syrup Pierce normally gave off.

“Well Frank Burns is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he’s gonna keep up that crap bigotry around me. There’s a reason the Army sent a new CO down to you all,” Potter assured. He looked Hawkeye up and down, seeing him shiver. “Pierce...”

“Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye then, when was the last time you went through a heat,” Potter asked simply, no nonsense, it was a medical question not an invasion of privacy.

“A year...my bi yearly one came up right after Henry...and and Burns wouldn’t let me take the time off...claimed efficiency...made me stay on suppressants,” Hawkeye blushed, still uncomfortable about the situation. It was the first time in his life his bi-yearly heats had been used against him like that.

“You don’t have to do that anymore,” Potter assured him. “Do you have someone here?”

“Eh sometimes the other omegas will help one another out...but normally I would just go them alone,” Hawkeye admitted. “An alpha I knew only helped me at the end once. It was an unnatural heat and I almost died...and he’s...he’s...well he’s not with us now.”

Potter frowned at how that sentence ended. It sounded sadly like Pierce had lost a prospective alpha to this damn hellhole. Potter changed tack a bit.

“So not something you wanna try again. You wanna go to Souel?”

“Nah...I don’t want special treatment for it,” Hawkeye denied, shaking his head fervently. “A nurse could help me if she wanted. But I can get through them alone fine. And honestly, at this point, I feel like it would be harder to have it when it’s not my time, than to just suffer till the next one. So what if I’m jittery, it’ll work itself out soon enough.”

Potter inclined his head, “Hawkeye, I don’t know much about omegas other than my mate, Mildred, especially unmated male omegas. But, I want you to know that first and foremost you’re a man and an officer under me. You health and well being would matter to me regardless. I won’t pretend to know what you or any other omega under my command goes through. I just want you to honest with me about it.”

Hawkeye nodded.

“Look I’m not normally this sincere, Colonel, my go to defense is glib humor,” Hawkeye admitted, “I appreciate you being up front about it. I honestly would rather stay on my suppressants until my next natural time than go through another spontaneous heat here...”

“Are you saying that because of Burns,” Potter asked.

“I’m saying that because there isn’t an alpha I trust that isn’t connected to someone else, and I’d rather be highly uncomfortable than have anyone lord it over me like Burns tried to. I could trust Henry to keep me safe. Honestly Colonel, I don’t know you that well yet. And as of the last nurse rotation, I’m one of only five unmated omegas here. Those four women take care of themselves well and have a schedule. But because they’re women they’re much more respected. I personally don’t want to inconvenience them nor you,” Hawkeye rambled, his shoulders shaking just a bit.

“I see I’ll have to get you there slower,” Potter agreed, nodding to himself but noting Hawkeye’s physical response. “You’re more than supported by the regs to treat your heats how you like, unless it becomes a medical issue. Now come on back to camp with me. Appears your problem Major has flown the coop.”

Hawkeye laughed out loud, “Hah! He ran away?!”

Potter nodded and stood, he offered a hand to Hawkeye who surprisingly allowed himself to be pulled up, pulling his poncho liner with him.

“Let’s get back, you were supposed to report to me to discuss your record,” Potter said, as they began walking back to camp. “I take it you drink.”

Hawkeye laughed, “Colonel, I’m as far from regular army as you can get. I drink a lot more here than in the real world...but it’s just about the only way I’ve found to stay sane. But I try to not be a complete menace. ”

“Keep it that way. I retire in 18 months, and I'd like as little difficulties as possible,” Potter groused a bit.

“Yessir.”

X

(Next up will be what all changes with Potter in charge)


End file.
